Always
by MVera
Summary: One Shot - Peter & Bella One mistake, lost him his love and his life...


Here is a one-shot of Peter & Bella, which came to me when I was jamming to some music…, which is based on the music video "Always by Bon Jovi".

Copyright: I have no rights to the characters used in the story, they belong to the Stephanie Meyer.

PETER POV:

"_This Romeo is bleeding _

_But you can't see his blood _

_It's nothing but some feelings _

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me _

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter _

_But without you I give up" (Bon Jovi, Always)_

As I sat here in some dirty hotel room, in some small town in Texas I reminisced of better times when I had everything. I lay in a bed full of pictures of her, silly ones which she used to model for me saying that one day those would be worth millions when she became famous. I looked at one specifically; of her in the hot Texas sun on the back of my truck wearing only my cowboy hat, my shirt, and her favorite red cowboy boots. That day we had just hopped in my truck and drove following the sun, her holding my hand, with no words having to be spoken. We made out like crazy teenagers at the edge of a cliff and watched the sun set. With her everything was bright and now all that is gone, I feel that without her the sun hasn't come out and all it does is rain. I used to say that no woman would ever dominate this horse. But once she stepped in… that all became just a bunch of lies… Because without her all I see is darkness and I have just but given up on life… such a stupid mistake… what I wouldn't give for time to reverse itself.

"_I can't sing a love song _

_Like the way it's meant to be _

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore _

_But baby, that's just me _

_And I will love you, baby - Always _

_And I'll be there forever and a day – Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme _

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _

_And I'll love you – Always" (Bon Jovi- Always)_

We met at a party thrown by one of her friends. I was 21 and she was recently turned 17. My buddy Jasper was hittin it up with a midget, which I'm guessin is her friend and invited me as a support system I guess. When I arrived she was the first thing, which caught my eye. In tight jean, white shirt pulled up midway across her stomach and those red cowboy boots. Her brown hair just flowed down her back and when she turned those big brown eyes towards me, I was practically a goner. Of course, I wasn't those pussy types of guys who would just practically go recite love poems and throw roses at the girl to get her to go out with me. So I acted like I didn't see her, even flirted with a couple of her friends, and then towards the end headed her way. She was a hard one to sway my way, but a few words, and that little darling was mine…She always knew that I would never be one of those romantic types… but she knew that was just me and at the time accepted how I was, I guess though that wasn't good enough for her anymore. She wanted more… and I did not know how to give it to her. However, even though she's gone she has not left my mind. Even though it was my fault, I know that I will stay waiting for her to forgive me. I will always be here for her lovin her forever and a day.

"_Now your pictures that you left behind _

_Are just memories of a different life _

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry _

_One that made you have to say goodbye _

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair _

_To touch your lips, to hold you near _

_When you say your prayers try to understand _

_I've made mistakes; I'm just a man" (Bon Jovi – Always) _

All these memories feel like a lifetime ago, when really it has only been a year. During the course of our relationship, her friends would always come on to me. My little darling would always joke about it and tell my that they were all waiting the chance to dig their claws into me, but that I would always be hers. I agreed with her, my eyes were only for her but that didn't mean that occasionally my eyes did not slip. I was only human and that didn't mean that I wasn't prone to makin a mistake.

One of her friends Rosalie was the cause of my mistake. I can hardly blame it on her, but if it weren't for her I would still be with my Bella. After a year of being together, Bella and me moved in together and boy did we enjoy it. A couple of months later, her friend called Bella and asked if she could stay a couple of weeks with us until she found a place to live. Her boyfriend kicked her out, when he found her cheating with his brother. That should've been a big indicator, to what was to come. However, my darlin… was an angel and she opened our doors to her friend happily.

Weeks turned into months and Rosalie would not leave. She started openly staring at me, wearing skimpy outfits when Bella was out, leaving the bathroom door open when she was showering, and it was all getting to be too much. Bella had been having stressful couple of weeks and her and me were driftin a bit apart. My insecurities led me to believe that she was tiring of me and I felt that I needed to reassure myself. One afternoon when I tried to initiate something with her… she told me she wasn't in the mood and had to leave because she had a class.

Truthfully, speakin I was bein an idiot and I felt resented. She hadn't been my spitfire for awhile and I was missing her. I decided to take a shower and was under the hose… when I felt a pair of hands on my back. Thinkin, it was Bella I responded, but when I turned around it was Rosalie. I am not going to lie and say that I stopped her. I was left turned on and I hadn't gotten any in awhile. That idiotic way of thinkin… was my biggest mistake… and led me to lose the only thing that I have truly loved.

"_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near _

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear _

_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine _

_To say to you till the end of time" (Bon Jovi – Always)_

The door opened and their was Bella, she decided to skip class that day and was thinking about asking me to take her on a drive to spend some time together. She knew that had been neglectin me, but she was having a stressful time with her dad because he did not accept her moving out so early at the age of 18 to come live with me.

She stood there in shock, and only because she made the tiniest of noise was that I noticed she was there. However, she bolted seconds after she locked eyes on me, with my dick half way up Rosalie's cunt. She bolted out the door, and was gone by the time I had gotten some pants and rushed out the door.

I came back in the house, full of rage. How could I have been such an idiot. I kicked Rosalie out and told her to get the fuck out of my house. If she thought that by fucking me she was going to replace my darling.. she was mistaken. I had to get Bella back and tell her it was a stupid mistake. I couldn't live without her. Days passed by, which then turned into weeks, and then three months had passed. I hadn't seen or heard a word from her. All of her stuff was still in the apartment and all I can do was wallow in self-pity.

Jasper had finally had enough and came by to take me out. We went to a bar close by my apartment and decided to have a few drinks. Then I saw her my Bella, but she was different. She looked more sophisticated, older, refined and she was hangin of the arm of this guy who looked too prissy to be thought of as manly. He walked as if he owned the place and treated her as if she was a delicate porcelain doll. She hadn't noticed I was there yet, but all I can do was openly stare at her. Would she talk to me I thought to myself, give me a few seconds of her time to explain myself ? However, that's when I noticed that rock she had in her right hand and my face fell. I was to late, she then caught my eye and stared at me. I saw all sorts of emotions rush right through her resentment, anger, hate, love, longing and just as I saw that she shut closed herself off and went on ignorin me. Then that guy, whispered something in her ear and she smiled at him like she used to smile at me. It hurt, was he tellin her how beautiful she looked, how much he loved her. That was supposed to be me right ther.

"_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always _

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_If you told me to cry for you _

_I could _

_If you told me to die for you _

_I would _

_Take a look at my face _

_There's no price I won't pay _

_To say these words to you _

_Well, there ain't no luck _

_In these loaded dice _

_But baby if you give me just one more try _

_We can pack up our old dreams _

_And our old lives _

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines _

_And I will love you, baby - Always _

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme _

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _

_And I'll love you – Always" (Bon Jovi-Always)_

There was no way she could have stopped lovin me in such a short period of time. I was going to go up to her, tell her to hop in my truck and leave with me. We still had time. She was darling and her place was by side, she was my world.

I got off my stool and walked towards her, however two bodyguards stopped me. When I tried to catch her eye, for her to tell these dogs to stand down, she openly ignored me. I gave up, I left that bar told Jasper I would see him around without lookin at him and walked out. I didn't want to look at the pity in his face or anyone else's. I walked back to my apartment and just laid on my bed with a shirt and a picture of Bella. I had lost my love because of a stupid mistake, but that didn't mean I would stop loving her.

A couple years passed and I had turned into a drunken bastard. I had hallucinations sometimes thinking Bella was still with me. I saw her once more in a newspaper. It stated that her and the most eligible bachelor Edward Cullen were finally tying the knot. That's the day when I decided I had given up and I died with a smile on my face for the love I still carried for my Bella stayed with me till the end.


End file.
